


Rekindle

by Pinestar



Series: Hold Me [8]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cigarette Smoking, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Sonic Forces, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rekindling Relationship, Short, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinestar/pseuds/Pinestar
Summary: Sonic at Mighty rekindle their relationship after the war.
Relationships: Mighty the Armadillo/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Hold Me [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Rekindle

When they saw each other again, it was three in the morning in an empty hall. They didn't run, they walked. A swift hug and they went outside. Sitting beside each other on a small hill, stiff silence surrounded them. 

Sonic sighed, leaning into Mighty. The hedgehog curled up against the soldier, who embraced him. Tears rolled down their faces. Mighty tilted the hero's chin up, sapphire meeting emerald. He pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Sonic's arms came up to his shoulders. Pulling apart, he cradled the hedgehog's face, their foreheads pressed together.

Sonic pushed him back, tightly hugging him. Laughter filled the air, and with teary eyes they kissed again and again. “I missed you,” Sonic said. Mighty hugged him tighter, determined to not lose him again.

“I missed you too.” They stayed there, laying on dried yellowed tufts of grass and hard packed dirt. They laid for hours in silence, fighting droopy eyelids, afraid to sleep. When the sun began to rise they watched, snuggled together in a tight embrace. 

“Sonic?” 

“Yeah?” Sonic replied drowsily. 

“What- what happened up there?” Sonic stiffened when he processed what was said. 

“It doesn't matter.” 

Mighty knew he was lying. “Sonic please tell m-”

“No!” Sonic extracted himself from their embrace and stormed down the hill away from the base. The soldier jogged after him, wrapping his arms around the hero, forcing him to stop.

“‘M sorry, you don't hafta tell me anything, doll.” Mighty whispered softly in his ear. The hedgehog turned around to face him, worried about pricking the armadillo. “But don't bottle it in. Tell me whenever’s right.” Sonic broke down, crying into the soldier’s chest. Mighty took out his cigarette packet and lighter, lighting one and offering it to the hero. He put it up to Sonic's shaking lips and held it steady as he breathed in, pulling it away when he began to cough. 

“Ugh, how-ack!, how do you do that?” Mighty shrugged, chuckling. 

“Want more?” Sonic nodded, taking the cigarette from Mighty. The armadillo rubbed circles on the hedgehog's shoulder. Tense muscles began to loosen, and the soldier stood guard so his stressed lover could relax. He carefully took the cigarette and tossed it aside, capturing the other's lips. They clung to each other, desperately soaking in the feelings their kiss evoked. 

Separating, Sonic chuckled mirthlessly. “I must look like a mess.” Mighty pulled a tissue from a small packet he had and wiped the tears and snot from the hero's face.

“You're still pretty, doll.” He said. Sonic blushed, chewing on his bottom lip. “Promise to talk when you're ready?” 

Sonic sighed, averting his bloodshot eyes. “Promise.”


End file.
